Lead Into A Fantasy
by XxSoUL CruSaDeRxX
Summary: It's a new look at Hogwarts and Harry Potter. New characters join in the action! ...There's a mysterious creature, or wizard/witch, on the loose, and is about to triumph evil over good. It is up to Reggie, Kyar, Aeris, and Harry stop it...but can they?


Author's Notes: This is a copyright of XxSoUL CruSaDeRxX (me!) and my friend, Rosie Hamill, who I worked with to create this fanfiction. =) We originally did this on AOL Instant Messenger, but now I've decided to post it up. I really enjoyed it. ^.^ I hope you do too. Please R/R! Flames are welcome...but beware...as I said in my profile, I promise to flame twice as much back at you. =) *grins insanely*  
  
Disclaimers: All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Aeris Peace Madison, Regina Potter, Kyarisana Tio, Kokuei Tio, Mimai, Marcus, Professor Jeanette Evenis, and all the other crappy named people (LOL!) belong to me. ^_^  
  
ShOuToUtZ 2 ALL:  
I used to be EtrnalDarkAngelKnightAeris (what a long name!) but I abandoned that screenname. I am now a brand new, XxSoUL CruSaDeRxX!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
@*@*Hogwarts Express*@*@  
Her long, silvery-blonde hair toppled below her shoulders. It matched her glimmering emerald eyes perfectly. Her peaches & cream complexion seemed to meld into her beautiful form. Regina Potter sat quietly in her seat, writing poetry. She was extremely proud of herself for succeeding in become a creative writer, and now, she was headed for Hogwarts. She lifted her head to stare out the window, watching the scene blur as the train passed them by. Then, she continued working. Suddenly, the compartment door opened.  
"KYARISANA TIO, I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU!!!!!" a girl cried, running after a boy. They ended up crashing onto the floor.  
"AAAH!" Kyarisana cried. The boy had dark blue hair and matching ocean blue eyes. He looked slightly pale, but probably because he was afraid of being beaten up. He toppled over and nearly knocked Reggie over. A girl, the same height as Reggie, was preparing to beat him up. She had wavy black hair with purple-pink highlights that cascaded down her back, reaching her waist. Her ivory skin matched her gorgeous violet eyes. Reggie watched in amazement as the two fought each other.   
"I WILL make you pay for that." the girl yelled, before getting off of him. She smiled innocently at Reggie, and extended her hand. "My name's Aeris Peace Madison, what's your's?" Reggie hesitated for a moment. She signed the words: "Regina Potter". Aeris stared at her for a moment, before fully understanding what she meant. "You're...mute?" Reggie nodded.  
Kyarisana stood up and grinned at Reggie. "Hi! I'M KYARISANA TIO! OTHERWISE KNOWN AS--" Kyarisana said, introducing himself. Aeris cut him off.  
"Otherwise known as the Toad Prince." Aeris said, smirking. Kyarisana flamed.   
"I'd prefer you call me Kyar for short. Kyarisana's too long!" Kyar said. Aeris smiled at Reggie. Reggie smiled back.   
"So, are you a Muggle-born, or are your family members wizards too?" Aeris asked curiously. "I'm a Muggle-born, too surprised to speak for weeks when I received my letter." Reggie gulped. She didn't reply. Then slowly, she raised her hands.  
"My parents were killed by Lord Voldemort when I was young..." Reggie signed. Aeris's eyes widened. She embraced Reggie and patted her back, a look of apology in her eyes.  
"Oh Reggie, I'm sorry, I didn't know!" Aeris said. Reggie shook her head and smiled.   
"It's okay." She signed. Suddenly, the conductor announced that they were close to Hogwarts, and they should all change into their robes. Aeris shooed Kyar off as they changed. When they were done, the train stopped. Quickly, Aeris and Reggie grabbed their belongings, stepping out as the doors swung open. When they got outside, the two stared in awe at the scene before them. All of a sudden, Reggie felt a sharp pain on her neck. She reached her hand up and brushed the scar on her neck lightly. That's when she saw him. Tall, messy dark hair, glasses...and a scar on his forehead shaped like a bolt of lightning. Their green eyes locked, and a force seemed to pull Harry towards her. Tears were in her eyes as Harry stared at her for a moment, then noticed the scar on her neck that resembled his own. They embraced tightly. Aeris grinned.  
@*@*The Great Hall*@*@  
The line of students huddled together. As Professor McGonagall brought out the hat, they whispered to each other about how excited they were. "I hope I'm in Gryffindor!" Aeris whispered to Reggie. Reggie nodded in agreement.   
"Well, wherever I go, I hope I'm not with you!" Kyar complained. Aeris gave him a deserving slap. Harry and Reggie couldn't help but turn red from laughter.   
Professor McGonagall cleared her throat. The students hushed, and they stared at the worn out hat that she held. McGonagall set the hat down. The hat opened its mouth and sang. After it finished its song, McGonagall began calling the names. It went down quickly. Finally, it was Aeris's turn. She gulped and put the hat on.  
"Hmm...very interesting. Very intellectual and cunning, perhaps Hufflepuff? No, Ravenclaw would suit you better..."  
"Oh please, just not Slytherin!" Aeris thought.  
"Not Slytherin? That's much too bad, you've got it all in here for Slytherin...(A.N.: Just like Harry! ^_~) Well then, with all the courage and brilliance you have here, you shall be in..."  
"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted. Aeris stood up, dazed, and walked over to the Gryffindor table. Everyone cheered.  
When it came down to Potter, everyone became quiet again.  
"POTTER, HARRY!"  
Within seconds, he was named a Gryffindor.  
Then, came Reggie.  
"POTTER, REGINA!"  
The tension rose. Many were muttering and asking each other questions.  
"Regina Potter? There's another Potter?"  
"Wow, I've never heard of her..."  
"I wonder if she has a scar..."  
Professor McGonagall silenced them. Reggie placed the hat on her head.  
"Very good, very good, smart, yes. You'll surely fit into Hufflepuff, but Ravenclaw's good too. Definitely not Slytherin, but you are brave, for what you did that night...yes...you will surely fit into GRYFFINDOR!" Reggie took the hat off and practically skipped over to the Gryffindor table. She sat beside her brother Harry.   
When it came to Kyarisana, he was nearly crying. He had been named as a Gryffindor, which meant he would be with his cousin Aeris!   
As soon as the Sorting was finished, their plates filled with food, and they dug in.  
"You know, I always doubted myself for being not qualified as a Gryffindor." Aeris said. Kyar groaned.  
"I don't WANT to be with you! You beast!" Kyar yelled. Aeris presented to him, another slap.  
"What I find unusual is that the Sorting Hat said I had Slytherin power in me...hm..." Aeris continued. Harry raised his eyebrow.  
"Me too...it said I'd make good friends in Slytherin, but I didn't want to be in Slytherin, so it made me a Gryffindor." Harry said, some roast turkey in his mouth. Soon, Reggie and Aeris were talking about their excitement and shopping and Hogsmeade, while Harry and Kyar jabbered about Quidditch.   
@*@*After Eating*@*@  
The four were led up to their dormitories by Percy, who was Head Boy. "Cockroach Eclairs." Percy said, with a slight tone of disgust. The fat lady swung open and let the Gryffindors in. Percy showed the girls to their dorm, and the boys to their own. As soon as Kyar, Reggie, Aeris, and Harry reached their beds, they changed into their pajamas and fell asleep. They couldn't wait until the next day.  
In a corner, a pair of glowing red eyes stared at Reggie and Aeris. Then it took a look at Harry and Kyar. A quiet chuckle of laughter rung in the halls, then disappeared.  
  
-----------------------------------TO BE CONTINUED......---------------------------------  
So? Did you like it? I hope you did. =/ SnOwFLaKiE bUnNy: ^_^ I wuved it..  
Of course you do. =)  
Yes, I'm InSaNe, so R/R or I'll be very wacked up.   
SnOwFLaKiE buNnY: YOU ALREADY ARE!  
Shut up.  
~Ä Devilish Angel Ä~  
~Å ¤ XxSoUL CruSaDeRxX ¤ Å~ 


End file.
